Schusswunde
by Bizarre Dreamscapes
Summary: Special Agent Charlie Swan wird während eines Einsatzes angeschossen. Lebensgefährlich verletzt kann er sich bis zu seinem Freund Dr. Cullen schleppen. Dieser sieht nur einen Ausweg Charlies Leben zu retten...Kurzgeschichte, Homoerotik


**Disclaimer: Twilight gehört mir nicht. Ich bin nicht Stephanie Meyer. Klar soweit?**

**AR, alternative Realität. Es gibt keinen Cullen Clan, Charlie hat keine Frau und auch keine Tochter. Carlisle ist Arzt in LA, Charlie Special Agent des LAPD.**

**Warnung: Behandlung der Themen Tod, Gewalt und Vampirismus, später andeutungsweise CarlislexCharlie, also Homoerotik**

* * *

_**Schusswunde**_

_Schmerz._

Schmerz nimmt mein Bewusstsein ein, ein pulsierender schwarzer Punkt hinter meinen Augen, ein Feuerwerk erregter Nervenleitungen, das sich in mein Gehirn entlädt, wie eine Donnerwalze, alle annähernd kohärneten Gedanken zerschlagend, gleich einem schweren, eisernen Hammer der mit unbeschreiblicher, zerstörerischer Kraft auf ein Service aus feinem, fragilem Porzellan hernieder saust.

Mein Atem geht schwer und ich wanke über den dunklen Asphalt durch eine endlose, schwarze Stadt wie ein Betrunker, der keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, blind gegenüber seinem Weg, aber dennoch, durch welchen unterbewussten Trieb auch immer, den richtigen Weg einschlagend.

Mein Hand ist gegen die riesige, blutende Wunde in meinem Bauch gepresst, aus der mein Leben rinnt, ich bemerke die Nässe kaum, obwohl sich doch mein Blut in warmen Strömen aus mir heraus ergießt, es sickert hinfort, und mein Kopf wird immer leichter, aber gleichermaßen auf eigentümliche Weise durch den Schmerz zum Rasen gebracht, so wach wie nie zuvor, gefangen in einem Zustand hellwachen Schlafes.

_Kratzen._

Mein Atem kratzt beunruhigend in meinen eigenen Ohren, rasselt wie ein Motor mit Anlaufschwierigkeiten, mir ist schwidelig, so schwindelig, in meinem nutzlosen Hirn ein Wust aus unnützem Zeug, dominiert von nur einer Frage: _Wie konnte das passieren?_

Panik ergreift mich, Gott, wie konnte das nur passieren, wieso ist mir das passiert, wie konnte ich nur den Fehler machen, wieso bin ich verletzt? Reue, dass ich hergekommen bin heute, ich wünsche mir nur eines, wäre ich nur niemals hierher gekommen heute abend!

_Ich sterbe!_

Ich will nicht sterben, ich kann noch nicht mal den Gangster hassen, der auf mich geschossen hat, zu viel Angst habe ich, nichts, nichts anderes existiert noch neben der Angst. Ich presse meine Hand fester gegen meinen Bauch, versuche das Blut wieder hineinzupressen. Ich will nicht daran denken was verletzt sein könnte unter der Haut, so wie es sich anfühlt alles, mir wird schlecht, kalter Schweiß bricht mir aus, die irrationale Furcht meine Gedärme könntenaus der Wunde fließen, und noch schlimmer, die sehr wohl begründete Furcht, sie seien verletzt und könnten jeden Moment ihre tödliche Fracht in meine Bauchhöhle entladen und ich müsste sterben, vergiftet von meiner eigenen Scheiße!

Die Patronen die der Kerl benutzt hat waren riesig und es ist ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe.

Ich lebe noch, doch für wie lange?

Ich schleppe mich um die Starßenecke und eine Hoffnung erfüllt mich als ich das Haus sehe, ich gehe schneller, schnell, schnell, jetzt, und falle fast vornüber. Ich stolpere, meine blutverschmierte Hand zuckt hektisch von der Wunde weg, um meinen Fall zu bremsen. Ich schlage gegen ein parkendes Auto, die Alarmanlage kreischt los wie eine Furie und irgendwo antwortet ein wütender Hund dem röhrenden Fahrzeug mit heiserem Gekläffe.

Der Schmerz der mich bei Aufprall durchzuckt, lässt mich laut stöhene, durchfährt mich wie eine glühende Eisenstange. Meine Eingeweide gluckern, was meine Hand panisch zurück an meinen Bauch fahren lässt. Ich raffe mich mit letzter Kraft hoch, jetzt oder nie mehr!

Ohne nach rechts oder links zu sehen torkele ich über die Straße, ich sehe nichts mehr, höre nichts mehr, außer das Blut, das in meinen Adern rauscht und schlage gegen die Haustür, panisch, laut. Ich weiß nicht wie ich die Stufen hochgekommen bin und realisiere, dass die dunklen Flecken auf dem weißen Holz vor mir mein eigenes Blut ist, was mich noch heftiger gegen die Türe wummern lässt. Dass es eine Klingel gibt ist mir entfallen, ich schlage stattdessen auf das Holz ein, wie von Sinnen und als Dr. Cullen endlich die Türe öffnet falle ich ihm fast entgegen, so verzweifelt habe ich auf Öffnung gedrängt.

Als ich ihn sehe, keimt Hoffnung in mir auf. Carlisle ist der beste Arzt, den ich kenne und es ist mein unglaubliches Glück im Unglück, dass ich ausgerechnet in der Nähe seines Hauses niedergeschossen wurde. Glück, dass er nicht ausgerechnet heute im Nachtdienst ist.

„Charlie!" Ich sehe seine schreckgeweiteten Augen nicht, nicht seine steife Haltung, sein getroffenes Erstarren. Höre kaum wie er mich fragt was passiert ist, bemerke kaum wie er mich in sein Haus zieht.

„Carlisle, bitte hilf mir", flüstere ich. „Bitte, rette mich. Ich will nicht sterben, bitte nicht."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragt er leise.

Ich nicke heftig, er soll mir nur helfen, so schnell es geht!

Ich merke nicht, wie er mich auf seine harte Couch legt, merke nicht wie er mir Schmerzmittel spritzt, frage mich nicht, wo er sie so schnell hergeholt hat.

Ich merke sehr wohl, wie er mich in den Hals beisßt, und da weiß ich, dass ich sterbe, ich habe Halluzinationen, Wahnvorstellungen vor dem Tod, Alpträume, mein Geist hat mich einfür alle mal verlassen. Es gibt kein Entkommen, ich werde unweigerlich sterben.

Als das Brennen beginnt, weiß ich, dass sie meinen fast toten Körper angezündet haben müssen.

Und für diesen Schmerz gibt es keinen Vergleich.

_Ich verbrenne unter unbeschreiblichen Qualen. Wieso bloß konnte ich nicht schon tot sein?_

* * *

**Ich hoffe es hat euch so weit gefallen! Eine etwas ausgefallenere Idee von mir, so weit ich weiß auf ffnet das erste CarlislexCharlie pairing, jedenfalls hab ich noch kein anders gefunden, Ihr dürft mich gerne korrigieren falls ich falsch liege.**

**Review please?**


End file.
